April Pools
April Pools is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Pranky *Clam Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Josh *Eli *Giggles *Cuddles *Flaky *Lazy *Buck and Chuck *Petunia *Jacky *Pierce *Trippy *Toothy Plot The episode begins on a hot day, A large group of characters relax at the HTF Land pool. Buck, Chuck, Cuddles and Toothy splash each other in one area. Lazy and Lumpy are seen floating in a lazy river. Giggles and Jacky are sunbathing. Eli works as a lifeguard. Peirce is seen chasing Trippy. Flaky nervously swims in a kiddy pool and Petunia waits in the main pool for Josh. Josh walks to a sign saying "Pool" with a HTF swimming. Josh rubs his hands. He was removing his tank top until he sees Giggles walking with a whale inflatable. Josh waves at Giggles but suddenly, he says "Aha!". He gets a pool cover to make the seascape and gets a lighter blue cover to make the whale shape. Josh then gets some floats and swimming gear (e.g. goggles) to make the details on the whale (underbelly and tail fin). Josh then gets a big plate from the office to make the eye and puts a leftover black swimsuit that he discovered on the poolside to make the pupil (it is a Pacman pupil). He then gets some white hoops to make the bubbles. Josh finishes off the picture by adding green swimsuits to make the seaweed and some pink fake starfish. Josh puts his thumbs up and then finally gets in the pool. He and Petunia swim off. Then Clam and Pranky are seen arriving to "relax". The friends look at eachother and giggle, they then head off to prank others. First off Pranky pulls out a bunch of thin string, which he hands to Clam. Clam giggles and jumps into the water. Clam takes one end of the string and ties it to Cuddles foot, he then ties the other end to a drain cover, Clam then pops out of the water and scares Buck, Chuck, Toothy and Cuddles. Cuddles swims at Clam in anger only to find he not moving. At this same time Pranky turns on the drains and the pool begins to empty. The drain unfortanly makes a funnel and a whirlpool appears. Buck, Chuck, Toothy and Clam grab the edge of the pool in time but Cuddles is stuck and gets pulled into the drain along with Peirce and Trippy who were right above it. Clam climbs out of the pool and runs off to join Pranky while the pool finnaly emptys just in time for Buck, Chuck and Toothy to lose their grips. Pranky is now seen behind Eli's guard chair. Pranky pushes the chair over and Eli falls ontop of Giggles', Petunia's and Jacky's umbrella, making it close on the girls' heads and smashing them. Clam is now seen under Lazys floatie in the lazy river. Clam pulls out a pin and pops the floatie, sending Lazy into the water. Lazy tries to swim but cant apply enough efort and he drowns. Pranky is seen again messing with Joshs picture as Josh stands trapped in several floaties. Josh gets so angry he flips out and manages to free his feet. Josh charges at Pranky and slams into him. The two then fall into the drained pool where Pranky splatters. Josh luckly lives thanks to the floaties but he bounces and lands on the drain which sucks his head in. The episode ends with Clam sneaking up on Flaky only to trip and impale himself on her quills. Flaky screams in horror. Moral "Don't make waves!" Deaths #Cuddles, Pierce and Trippy are sucked down a drain. #Buck, Chuck and Toothy splatter on the pool bottom. #Eli is impaled on a umbrella. #Jacky, Petunia and Giggles have their heads smashed by an umbrella. #Lazy drowns. #Pranky is crushed by Josh. #Josh has his head sucked into a drain. #Clam is impaled on Flakys quills. Trivia *The whale picture is seen again in the last episode of Season 8 of "Josh's Big Picture Showcase" along with a wizard made at a magic show and the space shuttle picture from "A Penny for Your Thoughts". *The moral is the same as the one from "Wipe Out". *Despite having invisible clothes, all HTFs wear swimsuits and trunks, even Josh. *It is assumed that Pierce lost his trunks, as Josh found out when he picked them up on the poolside. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes Category:Featured